Saints Row 2 (2022)
Saints Row 2 is a upcoming American crime comedy drama action film based on the video game franchise of the same name by Volition, it is going to be directed by F Gary Gray, and written by Gary Scott Thompson, and Chris Morgan. It is a upcoming second installment of the Saints Row film released in September 1, 2019. The film will be released in theaters on October 15, 2022. From The Creators Of The Fast and the Furious Movies. Rotten Tomatoes: 39% Audience Score: 68% Genre: Comedy, Drama, Action film, Adventure, Crime film, Crime Fiction, Black comedy, Thriller, Action Thriller. Filming Location: Los Angeles, California Budget: 87 million USD Box Office: 159.9 million USD Running Time: 2h 45m Plot After The explosion of Alderman Richard Hughes private yacht in the previous film, Mark Dennis falls into a coma for several years, and is kept in intensive care at Stilwater Penitentiary, receiving extensive plastic surgery due to burns suffered in the explosion during this time. The 3rd Street Saints disband, and their legacy is soon forgotten. With Julius missing and the Saints gone, a power vacuum in Stillwater allowed three new gangs to take over: The Brotherhood, Sons of Samedi, and The Ronin. Upon awakening, Mark Dennis breaks out of prison with fellow inmate Carlos Mendoza. After Mark Dennis learns of the saints dissolution, Carlos advises Mark to keep his head down and learn as much about Stilwater as he can. While visiting Tee N Ay, Mark learns of Johnny Gat’s arrest and trial on the news, and rescues him from his trial. Deciding to resurrect the Saints, Gat helps find a new hideout, and Mark, as leader of the Saints, sets to work recruiting new members, including Carlos, Pierce, and Shaundi. The reborn Saints soon formulate a plan to re-claim the city of Stilwater from three new gangs that have taken over in their absence. Cast # Chris Pratt As Mark Dennis # Michelle Rodriguez As Lexi Dennis (Mark’s Sister who joins the 3rd Street Saints) # Daniel Dae Kim As Johnny Gat # Eliza Dushku As Shaundi # Terrence Jenkins As Pierce Washington # Santiago Cabrera As Carlos # Taraji P. Henson As Aisha # Brian Austin Green As Tobias # Selma Blair As Tera Patrick # Rekha Sharma As Jane Valderamma # Kid Cudi As Dex # Ted Levine As Troy Bradshaw # Samuel L. Jackson As Julius Little # TBA Soundtrack # Ultor Corporation Company # The New Stilwater # The Three New Gangs # You'll Never Guess Who's Awake # TBA Music # Nas - N.Y. State Of Mind (First Trailer) # Lloyd Banks - Hands Up ft. 50 Cent (Second Trailer) # Cassie - Me & U (Third Trailer) # Young Jeezy - I Luv It (Fourth Trailer) # Wale - Riding In The Black Joint (Final Trailer) # Apache - Gangsta Bitch (Opening Theme) # Simple Minds - Don't You (Ending Theme) # TBA Is Saints Row 2 (2022) A Perfect Sequel Idea? Yes No Category:Saints Row Category:Films based on video games Category:Upcoming Films Category:2022 Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Crime Category:Crime films Category:Violence Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Crime fiction Category:Black comedy Category:Original Film Category:Lionsgate Category:Relativity Media Category:Relativity Media films Category:One Race Films Category:Lionsgate Films Category:Sequels Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Adventure